Peter goes to Undertale
by BorisWolf1922
Summary: Peter Grifin gets sucked into the awesome world of Undertale.
1. Chapter 1 (The beginining)

DISCLAIMER

THIS STORY SHOULD NOT BE VIEWED BY ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18

ALSO-The use of () is an authors note LOLOLOLOLOLOLOOOOOOOOOOOL

NOW

THAT EVERYONE UNDER 18 IS GONE (XD LOL) WE CAN BEGIN

It was a normal day in the Griffin household. All of the griffin family memberz were at home doing there own thing. Except Brian who was at MineCon 2019. But anyways, Chris was in its room, he had just finished downloading undertale on steam. "Ah finally" he said, "time to play some undertale!". Chris was about to open teh game when he suddenly felt a low rumbling sound coming from his stomach. "OH GEEZ!" he proclamed nervously "Guess that taco bell was a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasaad idea… Chris got up from his desk chair and practically ran to the bathroom. While he was running he bumped into Meg who proceeded to fall down the stairs and break her leg on one of the steps. When Lois saw she burst into hysterical laughter and starting taking pictures of meg, who lay crying at the base of da stairs (XD).

While all this was going on Peteter was watching his favorite TV Show Teen Titans GO. But becauseof the annoying prescence of Meg crieing and Lois not shutting up, he sighed and went upstairs to watch tv in his room. When he got up stairs however, he noticed that Chrises dore was open. "Thats strange" Petore said. He walked in to the room and saw that the computer was on. Noticing this he sat down and looked at the screen. "Undertale….sounds….COOL!" he shouted. "SHUT UP FATMAN" Stewie said with his door open, slamming it shut so loudly that a framed portrait of Meg fell down and cracked (XD).

Peter was about to enter his name when SUDDENLY. He thought of a realllllly funny joke. "I'm gonna put something goofy in the name slot, HEHEHEHEHEH" he gaggled excitedly. "Whats a funny joke" he thought. "Oh I know"! Slowly he typed in the letters S,A, and N. "HEHEHEHEHE…" He giggled."Now for the final letter". He spoke as he tapped the S key. Suddenly though, he heard a demonic retarded sounding chuckling coming from the computer "he-he-he-he-he-he-he". "Holy Crap"! He proclaimed loudy. Suddenly a skelletal hand grabbed him by his chin. Giving it a soft caressing squeese before violently pulling him in to the coputer sreen vortex. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP"! He shouted. Not knowing what would awate him inside.

END OF PART 1

(HIIII GUYS, PLESASE REMEBER TO LEAVE 3 GOOD REVIEWS IF YOU WANT A NEW PART BY TOMOROW, IF NOT IT WILL BE OUT BY NEXT WENENDSDAY.


	2. Chapter 1 (The fall)

(HEY Y'ALL! XDXDXDXDXD. SO SORRY FOR THE W8 M8S! DUR TO UNFORSEEN CISCUMSTANCES I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO WRITE! BUT I'M BACK AND READY TO GO!)

Peter felt as though he had been fallin for an eternity. A whole year even, but it had only be a second. Finally the vortex changed, it became less of a spiral nad more of a tunel, the sound of the electrifying spunning vortex was replaced with the roar of rushin wind. Petah soon realized he was in the tunnel of a cave. He had just enough tim to say "This is just like that time that I-" before he hit the hard ston ground shatrering everyr bone in his body at once with a satsifyijng crunch.

He was ded…(XD LOL LMAO)

And then he was not. "What the hell" he said? Patting his fat, juicy, jiggly stomach(UWUWUWUWUWU). He looked around observing his surroundngs. He was in a cave, standin on a bed of golden flowers. To his right was a cave. Above on him was and endlessly tall chasm of darkness, a pin point of light showing where he had enterd from was all that showed that he had ever even entered the depths of the cave. "WELP! Guess theres only one way to go….hehehehheehehhehehehehhehehe" he chorteled happily. And with that he wolked into duh darkness.

END OF PART 2  
(hiiiiiiiiiiii guyzzzzzzz, THIS TIME I PROMIS TO KEEP MUH WORD AND UPLODE A NEW PART SOON! But for nowww…..THATS ALL FOOKES! XDXD LOLOLOLOLELELEL)


End file.
